


What Now?

by mittakus



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Benji is a Sweetheart, Ethan is kinda a stalker, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittakus/pseuds/mittakus
Summary: Ethan遇到了Benji，他不知道該不該跟他發展長期關係。





	What Now?

Ethan最近常常去健身房。

實際上，當然，如果你認識Ethan的話，他其實更喜歡在路上跑步或是去掛在山壁上什麼的，但是健身房有一個他很有興趣的對象，一個很可愛的男人。  
說可愛可能有點過分，畢竟那是一個大概三十歲或許將近四十歲的男人，看起來比Ethan年輕個幾歲吧？  
金色頭髮總是往後梳，但在跑步或者是訓練得很激烈的時候，會有幾綹頭髮垂到額頭──非常！性感！  
他還留著短短的鬍子，看起來是好好整理過的那種，而鬍子讓他看起來更可愛？怎麼辦到的？  
有一次偶然（當然是偶然，Ethan才沒有跟著他到淋浴間！）的機會，Ethan看到男人訓練完之後穿著便服，戴著眼鏡離開健身房，戴上眼鏡之後看起來別有一番風味。  
Ethan不會承認他在夜裡想過或許他可以射在他的眼鏡上。那有點太超過了，不是嗎？

這種性幻想對於他的訓練實際上當然沒有什麼幫助，不過他樂此不疲。  
有時候，Ethan會故意在對方注意到自己的時候做很重的訓練──看！我的二頭肌很性感吧！  
不過對方沒有把視線留在他身上太久就是了。  
可惡。

其實Ethan大可走上前去搭訕他。他本來就是想要就會去爭取的那種人。  
但是他畢竟是個特務。一個影子一樣隨時會失去身分的人，像，像他這樣的人真的適合發展長期關係嗎？如果他害他遇到什麼危險的話……  
「嗨，可以請問你，呃，或許、如果你剛好有空的話──」「有的。」「你可以告訴我怎麼用這台機器嗎？」

至今想起來，Ethan都覺得那是一個挺浪漫的相遇。

「噢，當然。」Ethan的尷尬隱藏得很好，他光明磊落地對上另一個男人的視線。  
他指示著男人做在機器上，口氣輕鬆地說：「很少來健身房嗎？」其實他知道，這個男人兩個多月以前加入健身房的，一個禮拜大概會來兩到三次，一次會待大概兩個小時左右。  
「最近開始想要鍛鍊身體，呃，」男人尷尬地看著自己有點瘦弱的上手臂，又看了看Ethan的，搔了搔頭，「你知道，大家都希望自己的身體看起來吸引人一點──像──噢天，你是住在健身房了嗎？」  
這個直接的誇獎讓Ethan心情飄飄然的，但他當然沒有得意忘形，說：「我相信你也可以的。」Ethan笑出一口牙齒，「不用像我一樣住在健身房也可以。」  
那個男人也笑了──那個笑容讓他看起來年輕了一些，以及差點讓Ethan起了生理反應──說：「我叫做Benji，很高興、呃，可以跟你說話，你不知道我猶豫了多久才鼓起勇氣──呃，使用這台機器。」  
「Ethan。」Ethan比了比自己，讓自己不要聽起來太興奮，紳士地回應：「很高興可以幫上忙。」心裡想著或許等一下他們可以一起吃點或喝點什麼。  
或許他會為了答謝他的幫忙而邀請他，英國人通常不都很有禮貌的嗎？  
「手握在這裡。」Ethan開始他的指導。  



End file.
